Generally, distributors receive shipments of items and are tasked with routing the items to multiple warehouses. In turn, each warehouse is tasked with routing the items to an appropriate set of entities that offer the items to users. The number of entities that offer items to users can number in the tens of thousands to the hundreds of thousands, and so ensuring that shipments are routed to the correct locations can be very complicated. Thus, the distributors, the warehouses, and the entities that offer items to users may utilize a complex and detailed shipment routing system.
Often, different entities manage data that can be useful in analyzing the shipment of items via the shipment routing system. Thus, such data may be stored in multiple, and often incompatible, databases. Given the disparate sources of data, it can be difficult for a user to gather such data and view the information in a user interface.